


Querer | FANVID

by S_Nuur



Category: Alegría - Cirque du Soleil, Trapeze (1956)
Genre: Circus, Fanvid, Multi, Trapeze, circo, trapecio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nuur/pseuds/S_Nuur
Summary: A fanvid for Trapeze (1956). The song is "Querer" by Cirque du Soleil.
Relationships: Lola/Tino Orsini/Mike Ribble
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Querer | FANVID




End file.
